Kaizoku No Seikatsu!
by Aro the Purple Demon
Summary: The life of a pirate is full of adventure, at least, it is for this rag-tag team of sailors!
1. Arc 1: 1

Chapter One  
**No Tabi Ni Ikou! [1]**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka moved through the rough and tough tavern, picking up empty mugs with practiced skill and ease. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun as her skirt rustled around her ankles. Her long flowing sleeves somehow managed to stay out of the beer and ale on the tables that the ragged soldiers drank as they told tales. Ignoring the hoots and cat-calls designed to catch her attention, she made her way to a shadowed table in the back. A young man, no older the herself, sat dozing slightly, his tricorn hat pulled low over his face. Crimson hair peeked out around his broad shoulders and pale skin showed at the crook of his neck.

As she reached his table, a pirate reached out and snagged her around the waist, knocking the glasses out of her hands and onto the floor. The young man was there in an instant, blade pointed at the man's throat.

"Be a gentleman and release the lady, why don't ya?" he growled, glaring at the man with fearsome brown eyes. The man let go and shoved her towards the boy, who caught her carefully. As they turned away, a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. "Are you alright?" he asked gruffly, steadying her.

"Thanks," Haruhi said gratefully. She held out her slender hand. "I'm Haruhi." The boy jumped, then hesitantly shook hads with her.

"Ritsu," he murmered.

"Thank you Ritsu." she said, smiling as she bent to pick up the mugs, her new friend helping her.

"Do you ever get tired of that?" he asked, following her with the glasses. Haruhi shrugged.

"Sometimes," she said, waving a hand. "But I've dealt with it since I was a kid, so it really doesn't bother me."

"What if you could get away from all this?" Ritsu asked, waving a hand in the general direction of the tavern, resting his elbows on the counter as he leaned back on them.

"Well," Haruhi said, carefully, cleaning out the mugs. "It depends on what I'd do. I love my father, but caring for me is a bit of a burden, not that he minds. But, I want to be like my mother, and she left when I was five to become a pirate. So, I think, I'd leave if given the chance." With the last sentence, she set down the mug and looked him in the eye.

"Well then, what do you say about setting sail with me?" he asked, quietly, leaning forward.

"You have a ship?" she asked, wondering about his age and apperance. True, pirates did tend to be a tattered lot, but the boy did have a rather nice set of clothes, albeit weatherbeaten. However, Haruhi doubted the source of his funds.

"Not exactly," he mumbled. "But that's the point of being a pirate! You've got to be willing to take what you need and not have any regrets about it!" His eyes were full of passion as he spoke, drawing Haruhi into his speech. "There's nothing more beautiful than the world, than, perhaps, the freedom of it!" And you, he added silently, watching her.

"Okay," Ritsu glanced at her, surprised. Haruhi smiled. "I'll go with you."

"Great!" he sighed, breaking into a relieved smile. "Meet me down at Burūmūnbei (**Blue Moon Bay**) in three days." Haruhi nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

Ritsu paced around the bay, glancing up at the sky occasionally. Haruhi was very late.

He ran a hand through his long hair. /Where is she?/ he wondered.

"GO AWAY!" Ritsu's hand went directly to his sword as Haruhi tumbled out of the woods and into sight. A blond boy, a it taller than himself, followed her.

"Hello there!" he said cheerfully, waving goofily.

"Who's the idiot?" Ritsu asked as Haruhi staggered next to him.

"He says his name is Tamaki," she growled irritably, glaring at the oblivious boy. "He wants to come with us." Ritsu raised his eyebrows.

Tamaki obviously came from an entirely different social class. While Ritsu and Haruhi wore second-hand clothes that appeared to be slightly too big for them, Tamaki wore a suit perfectly tailored to his lithe frame. His buttons and shoes shined in a way Ritsu's were dull. Tamaki also seemed to be a bit older than the other teens.

"What's your name?" he called, to the blond, who was excitedly examining the small ship.

"Tamaki Suoh," he answered, violet eyes shinning. "May I accompany you?"

"No," Haruhi said at the same time Ritsu said, "Sure."

"What?" she asked, shocked. The red head bent to whisper in her ear.

"He's the govenor's son. If we take him with us, ha can't alert the Navy." he breathed, glancing at the now confused boy. "Besides, he could be useful."

Haruhi sighed but made no protest as she moved to the **_Boija _**(**Voyage**).

They climbed in and the adventure began.

* * *

A/N: One Piece watchers, did you notice Vic Mignogna does the opening theme for the English dub? And little Luffy and Shanks, aren't they just awesome?

Next chapter: Our newfound adventurers set sail in search of freedom on the high seas, but they run into trouble when a fierce storm approaches. Can they make it through, or will they sink beneath the waves?


	2. Arc 1: 2

**Chapter Two**  
**No Tabi Ni Ikou! [2]**

* * *

_**Norrington**: No additional shot nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north, __[looks at Jack's sword]__ And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of._

_**Jack Sparrow**: But you have heard of me._

* * *

"BLECH!" Haruhi dumped her luch over the side of the ship once more, resting her dizzy head on her arms.

"You alright there lass?" Ritsu asked, walking over to her with a frown.

"Don't call me lass," she grumbled. "You sound like the guys in the tavern." Ritsu shrugged.

"Pirates," he said vaguely.

"Look!" Tamaki shouted. "Black clouds!" Both of the younger teens' heads snapped up eyes widening at the multitude of black storm clouds on the horizon.

"Tie everything you can down." the red headed captain ordered, rushing over to the mainmast. "Tamaki! Get over here!" Soon the two boys were working on lowering the sails, knowing that there was no way to outrun the sudden storm. Haruhi raced through the ship, slipping a couple of times on the not-so-peaceful waters which were dead calm moments ago, tying down what she could and lowering the small anchor.

The air was frighteningly heavy, weighing down on the newfound adventurers like a heavy quilt. Panic set in, rushing over them as they hurried to settle the rocking ship. A crack of thunder overhead had Haruhi tumbling to the deck with a shriek, arms held protectively over her head.

"Steady there Haruhi!" Ritsu shouted, pulling her to her feet.

"R-right." she said, clenching her jaw. However, her resolve broke when another crack sounded. She leapt into Ritsu's arms, surprising the boy.

"Oh," he said, relazation dawning on his face. "You're afraid of thunder!" She nodded fearfully.

"Oi!" Tamaki shouted, holding onto a rope that had snapped. "What are you doing?" He looked irritated at their close proximity. Ritsu grabbed Haruhi's arm and moved her to the stairwell leading below deck.

"Use this rope," he said, handing her a length of strong rope. "Tie yourself to something. I'm going to help Tamaki." She nodded, carmel eyes wide with fright. Ritsu ran off as she did what he ordered.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Tamaki shouted over the roar of the wind. "The main mast's broken." Ritsu glanced up and, seeing that only a few ropes held it standing, formed an idea.

"Hold on just a bit longer," he commanded, pulling a knife out and clamping it in his mouth. He scrambled up the rigging, loosing his grip a few times when the ship lurched unexpectedly, but always managing to regain it and step up. As he went up, he sliced through the few lines that held it up. "**MOVE!**" he bellowed, waving Tamaki off. The blond stepped back to the stairwell, holding his arms protectively over the only female sailor onboard. With a grunt, Ritsu cut through the last line holding the mast up and used it to swing to the ground.

As soon as he hit the deck, Tamaki rushed over with Haruhi, who was braving her fear of the thunder, to help lower the mast to the deck. Even with their combined efforts, the mast still left a large hole in the deck.

For the next hour, the boys took turns holding the wheel while the other helped Haruhi empty the ship of water.

* * *

With a sigh, Ritsu steered the broken down ship into the bay.

They had made it to a nearby island with only a few scratches and soaked clothes. As they pulled up as close at they could get without running on land, Ritsu slung a bag filled with canteens over his shoulder and leapt off the side, crystal water splashing around his boots.

"All ashore who's goin' ashore!" he called, heading for the wild island. Tamaki mimicked his actons, waiting polietly for Haruhi to climb down the ladder. When he attempted to help her she refused. They picked up their pace and caught up with Ritsu. With a grin, he led them into the treeline.

However, Haruhi and Tamaki were soon regretting their little voyage into the jungle, about an hour later, as flies buzzed around them, nipping at their exposed necks. The sun beat down on them, making them sweat as they treked on, damp clothes sticking to them. Once or twice, Ritsu noticed them stumbling from exhaustion and dehydration.

With cheerful words of encouragement, he prodded them on, promising water and rest when they reached a cooler spot.

When they actually did, Ritsu, perhaps, was the most shocked.

The air was lighter in this little clearing than the rest of the path they took. A gurgle of water met their ears, a cheerful little sound that had them licking their lips in anticipation of something wet and cool to satisfy their parched throats.

But, before they could even move to the stream, a voice broke through the air.

"Hey!"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

- **Darkness Revolution** - thanks for the Review! Yes, there are a few familiar voices in One Piece. Nami and Hunny are both voiced by the same woman in the FUNimation dubs.


	3. Arc 1: 3

**Chapter Three**  
**No Tabi Ni Ikou! [3]**

* * *

_"But we said we'd take the Sword and harness its power for different purposes. To free ourselves - to free the Caribbean - from pirates and corrupt politicians and all sorts of ne'er-do-wells,"_

- Jack Sparrow - The Pirates of the Caribbean JACK SPARROW: The Sword of Cortes

* * *

"Hey!" They turned to see a boy with blond hair and friendly brown eyes.

"Erm," Ritsu said intelligently.

"Hi there!" he said cheerfully. "My name's Mitskuni!"

"Hello," Haruhi said, feeling that a twelve year old boy couldn't pose much of a threat to them. "I'm Haruhi. This is Ritsu and Tamaki."

"Are you pirates?" he asked curiously, directing his inquiry at Ritsu and Haruhi, seeing as Tamaki looked too much like a nobleman.

"Yeah," Ritsu said casually. "What about you?"

"Merchant sailors," a new voice said from behind them.

They spun around, each reaching for their respective weapons.

A tall man with a nice tan and expressionless face stood watching them carefully, spiky black hair waving slightly in the breeze as he rested a hand on one of his three swords. His black eyes examined them carefully, finally resting on Mitskuni. The small boy beamed at him.

"Hey there Takashi!" he said. "Where've you been?"

"Water," he said, holding up a string of canteens all tied together, moisture dripping off of them.

He untied three and tossed them to the pirate crew.

"Thank you," Haruhi said gratefully. Ritsu nodded his thanks as Tamaki cheered, praising Takashi with thank yous. The silent man nodded in acknowledgement.

"How'd you get on this island?" Ritsu asked, after he satisfied his thirst.

"We were caught in a storm," Mitskuni said, obviously the more talkative of the pair. "Our ship, the Burokun no Tabi (Broken Journey), went down. We think we're the only survivors." He seemed to dim at this. They shared a moment of silence for the lost sea travelers.

"What about you?" Takashi asked.

"We're docked here for water." Haruhi said. Tamaki wisely decided to stay out of the conversation.

"You mean you have a ship?" Mitskuni asked, tipping his head to the side. "Can you take us to port?" Haruhi and Tamaki looked to their captain.

"Why not?" he asked, a gleam in his eye. Haruhi felt this was familar. It was the same look he had when he recruited her for his crew.

"Thanks!" the small blond said said happily.

"So, what's on this island?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Don't know." the dark haired man said, peering through the tree line.

"You haven't explored this wonderful piece of nature!" Tamaki cried, leaping around the clearing as he spun in ecstatic circles. Everyone stared at him. "It's such a wonderful place filled with all sorts of dangerous, man-eating creatures and poisonus plants and a large run-down palace of epic porportions!"

"Dangerous, man-eating animals?" Ritsu asked, raising an eyebrow. "Please, the only animal I've seen is a harmless litte bird."

"And where do you see a palace?" Haruhi asked shrewdly.

"There!" Tamaki said, pointing a long finger towards a gap in the tree line.

He spoke the truth.

The palace, from what they could see, was rather run down, parts of it crubling under the hot sun. It was a dusty brown, fitting in with the little village around it. Silence blanketed it, the village oddly quiet.

"What in the world is that doing there?" Haruhi asked squinting at it.

"It was probably an island kingdom!" Tamaki cried, jumping in place excitedly. The only female present reached out and smacked him with a slender hand.

"Be quiet," she said shortly, making her way down the slope carefully.

"Where're you going?" Tamaki cried, shaking his head rapidly from side-to-side, watching their ne companions follow his captain and the former barmaid to the palace.

"We're gonna go check the place out," Ritsu said, never turning around. Tamaki yelped and ran after them, tripping on a vine and tumbling into Haruhi. He knocked her to the ground, making her roll down the hill and out of sight.

There was a shriek and a crack.

"Ahhhhh!" her voice came.

"HARUHI!" they cried.

"I'm alright!" she called up, rubbing her arm from where she fell on it. She looked up at them from the drop.

The brunette had rolled off a rotting wall almost completely covered in vines and jungle growth. Tamaki reached the side and looked over at her tearfully.

"I'm so sorry Harhui!" he wailed. The ground beneath him fell away. He screamed and dropped on top of the brunette,. his gold covered head smacking against her own.

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped, shoving him off her legs. "You shouldn't stand on something you know's unsafe!"

"Idiot," Ristu said, walking over to them.

"How did you get down here?" Tamaki cried, staring at the steep wall.

"We took the steps!" Mitskuni said cheerfully. The boy rode on Takashi's shoulders.

"Are we ready to head into the palace or what?" Haruhi asked. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Lead the way." Ritsu said, moving forward.

Takashi stepped first, leading the parade of sailors into the crumbling city.

Ten minutes later, they wished they never stepped foot in the village.

Skeletons littered the streets, small and large, they covered the walkway. They all paled, stepping carefully so not as to disturb the dead.

"What happened here?" Haruhi asked, subconciously moving closer to her crewmates.

"Freaky," Ritsu said uncomfortably, stepping over a feminine skull. "Whatever went on here was not natural."

"No sickness or battle." Takashi commented, glancing at the walls of the houses.

"If it were a plague, it would have taken time to cause this much death. The healthy would have buried the dead instead of just leaving them in the streets." Ritsu said with a frown.

"There wasn't a battle," Mitskuni said grimly, looking much older than a twelve year old. Haruhi wondered how old he truly was. "If there was there would be blood stains and the houses would be damaged."

"It's like they all just dropped dead." Tamaki whimpered, glancing around uneasily.

"Maybe we'll find some answers there." the red headed pirate said, pointing at the ruined palace.

* * *

A/N:

- **MinusOne** - thanks for the review!

Next Chapter: _Our crew heads into the mysterious palace where they find an illusive woman waiting for them. Will they find out what happened to the village, or even get off the island alive?_


	4. Arc 1: 4

**Chapter Four**  
**No Tabi Ni Ikou! [4]**

* * *

_"Jack, where are ye going?"_

_"I'm going to have a talk with the devil himself."_

- Arabella Smith to Jack Sparrow - Pirates of the Caribbean JACK SPARROW: The Sword of Cortes

* * *

Dead.

That's what the palace was.

Not a sound nor light invaded it. Ritsu reached for a rotting torch and lit it with a match in his pocket.

He held it high above his head, casting the orange light over the stone walls and floors. He moved over to another torch, lighting it, then another, and another, until everyone had their own stick of light.

Ritsu led the way, looking grim at the markings on the wall. Cruel pictures painted in crimson blood depicted great fights, all centering around a woman.

"Who could have done this?" Haruhi gasped, putting a hand to her mouth, looking green.

"Dunno," Ritsu said, moving forward.

The ground beneath him rumbled, dropping away. The red head shouted indistinctly and dropped his torch into the gaping hole in the ground. He scrambled, fingers grasping desperately for purchase in the stones.

Haruhi and Tamaki jumped forward, grabbing their captain's arms and holding on tightly. However, the floor was too smooth, and they almost slipped off the ledge as well. Takashi threw himself down on the ground and grabbed their legs.

"Mitskuni!" Haruhi yelled. "Rip my skirt off!" All of the boys flushed.

"Haruhi, what the hell's the matter with you?" Ritsu bellowed, red like he'd been sunburnt.

"A lady should never loose her dignity!" Tamaki shouted. "Even in the face of death!"

"I meant the outer one!" she shouted, looking annoyed. "Rip it off and tie it to one of those stone columns supporting the overhang." Mistkuni, still red, ripped the outer skirt off, revealed a crimson one beneath it, and tied it tightly around the column.

"Great!" Ritsu said, slipping some more. He glanced behind him and screamed girlishly. "Now pull us up! Pull us up!"

Mitskuni grabbed Takashi's legs and yanked them out of the hole with surprising strength.

"Thanks," Tamaki gasped.

"Now that that's through," Ritsu said, standing up and fixing his hat, which had fallen off when he dropped the torch. "Onward!" He took a few steps back and ran forward, leaping over the hole. One by one, the boys followed his example until only Haruhi was left.

"Come on Haru-chan!" Mitskuni said encouragingly. "You can do it!" The brunette gathered up her skirts in one hand and ran forward, jumping over the gap. She hit the other side and wobbled, but stepped forward. Ritsu pulled her away from the edge and moved forward.

Ignoring the pictographs, they moved silently, waiting for any more accidents to happen.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked, pointing towards a sickly blue light tinged with gold. Ritsu drew his sword, Haruhi and Takashi following suit. Haruhi held a long white dagger, which glinted sapphire in the light. Takashi put a sword in his mouth, clutching the other two tightly in his tan hands.

"Let's go," he ordered around the handle.

They moved forward, on their guard.

The room's contents made them freeze in wonder and awe.

Piles of gold were scattered around a vast room, silver and glittering gems scattered in between.

"Whoa," Ritsu drooled, eyes shaped like hearts as he dived into the money. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Pirates," she muttered, moving to look at a blue vase.

"Don't break anything." the captain ordered, opening an empty chest. He began to shove gold and silver into the chest with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. He picked up a sapphire necklace and draped it over his neck, following it with strings of pearls, fine threads of silk and velvet. The others followed his example, covering every piece of their body they could reach with jewlery, shoving the wealth in their pockets until they overflowed. "We'll come back for the rest." Ritsu said, picking up one end of the chest. Takashi moved to help him.

"Okay!" Tamaki said cheerfully, a gold crown tipped over on his head, arms full with an onyx dog statue with sapphire eyes.

The crew made their way out of the room and back through the hall.

"How are we going to get across with all this?" Haruhi asked, frowning at the big hole.

"Oh!" Mitskuni cried, running back to the room. He returned with a long, thick plank of wood. "This'll help!"

He laid it down over the gap, making a bridge. The two blonds exchanged excited grins, before running after the others.

"Great idea!" Ritsu called over his shoulder. "Now we won't be stuck in there with her!"

"Her?" the blonds and brunette asked, glancing behind them and screaming.

A young woman, about their age, stood behind them. Her auburn hair flew out behind her like dark flames, and her hazel eyes burned with hatred.

"How dare you steal from Ayanokouji!" she shrieked.

* * *

A/N:

- **MinusOne** - thanks for the review! What do you think of the woman being Ayanokouji?


	5. Arc 1: 5

**Chapter Five**  
**No Tabi Ni Ikou [5]**

* * *

_"I guess the intermittent spells of waves we've been encourtering have rocked the little sense you may have had right out of that priceless head of yours, eh, lad?"_

- Jack Sparrow (to Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III) - Pirates of the Caribbean JACK SPARROW: The Siren Song

* * *

"Oh great now there's an angry lady after us," Ritsu sighed, moving towards the exit. "Shall we go before she catches up?"

"I like that idea," Haruhi said, watching nervously as Ayanokouji's hands sparked with an electric blue current. "RUN!"

They scrambled out of the palace, slipping and sliding on the still wet ground. A crack of thunder overhead sent Haruhi stumbling to the ground. Takashi dropped his end of the chest and lifted her without any effort. Tamaki grabbed the end of the chest that hit the ground and began to run behind Ritsu.

"Move it!" he shouted, looking behind at the advancing girl.

They made it to the shore, cuts from falling and stray branches covering their limbs and faces.

"STOP!" Ayanokouji screeched, tossing out a hand. Everyone leapt out of the way as a blast of lightning hit the ground where they had stood seconds before.

"She's insane," Haruhi moaned, burying her face in Takashi's shoulder as another crack of thunder boomed through the skies. Tamaki noticed her fear.

She needs to be inside somewhere, he thought. She's terrified of storms and we'll all get sick if we stay out in the rain much longer. Not to mention this lady is trying to murder us.

He grinned as an idea popped into her head.

Ayanokouji advanced, moving first to Ritsu, who was clutching the chest with a defiant look.

"How dare you!" she snarled, pointing two fingers at his throat. "Didn't you see what I did to the village. They defied me and died! Now you can join them!" Ritsu squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the attack.

It never came.

"Now princess," Tamaki whispered in her ear, the crown atop his head giving him the impression of a king. "Please calm down. This anger is not befitting of someone with beauty such as yours."

Ayanokouji froze, gaping at the blond slightly. She squealed and ran away, red as a rose.

"EH?" Everyone asked the smirking blond.

"At times it's such a curse," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "These good looks both attract and stun people with awe."

"Narcassist," Haruhi grumbled, squinting into the sunlight which broke through the disappearing storm clouds.

"Is it over?" Mitskuni asked, head buried in the sand, voice muffled. Takashi's eyes widened, and he let go of Haruhi, lunging for the the small blond's legs. He pulled the boy out with a pop, sand sticking to his childish face. "Yuck!" He spat out a mouthful of dirt.

"So," Ritsu said, pushing himself up. "Can we go now?"

"The sooner we get away from this island the better." Haruhi grumbled, standing up. Tamaki grinned and picked up his end of the chest.

"Let's go on another adventure!" he shouted, pointing to the horizon. Ritsu laughed.

"There's never gonna be a dull moment with you guys around, is there?" Haruhi smiled.

"That could be considered a hassel." she commented.

"But it'll be a fun hassel!" Mitskuni said, beaming.

"You're coming with us?" Haruhi asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's fun being with you guys," he shrugged, still grinning.

"Yeah," Takashi said quietly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ritsu asked, splashing to the ship. "Let's go!"

They climbed aboard and tied the mast down securely.

"We need a new ship," Tamaki commented, peering up at the sails.

"What are you talking about?" Ritsu sniffed, annoyed that Tamaki was insulting their means of transport. "This ship saved your life. Don't forget that!" Haruhi shook her head as the red head and blond began to argue. Her carmel colored eyes landed on a figure moving rapidly on the beach.

"WAAAAAAIT!" it cried. A boy, about the same age as herself, leapt into the water. Mitskuni tossed a rope off the side, helping the boy up. "Thanks," he panted.

He had bright orange hair and golden eyes. A small budle, the same shade as his hair, poked out of his shirt.

"Why did you want us to stop?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"I had to get off the island." he said, looking up at them with sincere eyes. "Ayanokouji is after us."

"Us?" Haruhi asked.

"My brother and I," he said, pulling the bundle, a cat, out of his shirt and setting it on the deck. "She turned him into a cat."

"Why?" Ritsu asked, staring at the cat, which glared at him with amber eyes.

"Hikaru insulted her." The other red head explained. "She got angry with him and turned him into a cat to feed the wolves. I got him out of there before she could touch him."

"Well, we can't leave you there knowing about her." Ritsu said, the recruiting gleam in his eye. "So, you can come with us."

"Thanks!" he said happily, sticking out a hand. "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, and this is my twin brother, Hikaru."

"Nice to meet you," Haruhi said, smiling. He flushed. "I'm Haruhi. This is Ritsu, Tamaki, Mitskuni and Takashi."

"Where're we going?" he asked.

"No idea," Ritsu said, pushing his tricorn hat back and grinning out at the horizon. "Wherever we hit land next, I suppose."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Next:  
And so, our heros leave the island, Majo Igirisu (Witch Kingdom), and head out for a new adventure, ending the No Tabi Ni Ikou (Let's Go On A Journey) arc. They make landfall on an island of dreams, only to find it's an islnad of nightmares ruled by an evil Shadow King!


	6. Arc 1: Bloopers

**Arc 1 Bloopers**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"GO AWAY!" Ritsu's hand went directly to his sword as Haruhi tumbled out of the woods and into sight. A black haired boy, a bit taller than himself, followed her.

"Come on! Just join my crew already!"

"I said no!"

"Who is this guy?" Ritsu asked, steadying her.

"Hi there! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" The boy said, pointing to himself.

"Dammit Luffy!" a muscled man with bluish green hair yelled, grabbing the boy by the collar of his vest. "You're in the wrong story!"

Two dark haired girls chased after him.

"Zoro! Come back! You can stay! We're getting all the guys except for Usopp together for a party!"

"We're busy!"

"There's booze."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Tamaki Suoh," he answered, violet eyes shinning. "May I accompany you?"

"No," Haruhi said at the same time Ritsu said, "Sure."

"What?" she asked, shocked. The red head bent to whisper in her ear.

"We can sell him for food. He'll catch a pretty penny."

"I dunno,"

"There'll be fancy tuna~!"

"Get him!"

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Oh," he said, relazation dawning on his face. "You're afraid of thunder!" She shook her head fearfully.

"No, I saw a life sized picture of Pennywise the Dancing Clown."

"Ahh!" Ritsu yelled, dropping her. "Clowns!" He dived off the side of the ship.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Hey!" They turned to see a boy with frizzy red hair and bright green eyes staring at them.

"Cut!" a voice yelled. The two girls who were chasing Zoro came in, both frowning. The taller girl wore a fuzzy white collared black vest while the other wore a knee-length red coat with a hood and Flamel insignia on the back.

"Sorry Jean," the younger girl said, leading the boy off set. "You're in the wrong story, too."

"But _mon ami_, Jack was talking at the beginnning of the chapter."

"It was a quote."

"Oh, why don't you ever quote me?"

* * *

The palace, from what they could see, looked like something from a tale from the desert. Made of white sand, it glimmered in the sun. A young man flew by on a magic carpet with a pretty woman in blue.

"A whole new world~" he sang.

"Weeeeird," they all chorused.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Great!" Ritsu said, slipping some more. He glanced behind him and screamed girlishly. A clown circus went on below his feet. "Now pull us up! Pull us up!"

* * *

The room's contents made them freeze in wonder and awe.

An abandoned music room lay before them, filled with seven very attractive men.

"This is odd," Haruhi mumbled, staring at a boyish version of herself.

"Yeah," Ritsu agreed, watching Mitskuni play with his dopleganger as both Takashis watched over them.

"Curious," Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses and making a note in his book. "A pirate theme with work out nicely for next week."

"What a marvelous discovery!" the Tamaki's cried, embracing each other. "Our beauty can surpass time and space to bring us together!" Hikaru and Kaoru frowned.

"We're our clones?" they demanded.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"My brother and I," he said, pulling the bundle out of his shirt.

A parrot looked at them, orange feathers ruffling.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT?" it screeched. Haruhi grabbed both the boy and bird, tossing them into the water.

"That's taken care of," she said, brushing off her hands.


	7. Arc 2: 1

_After the crew of the **Boija** made their way from Haruhi's home town, they headed to /Majo Igirisu/ where they met the merchant sailors, Mitskuni and Takashi. While on the island, they came across a crumbling palace, where they found a treasure belonging to a witch named Ayanokouji. After being chased down and saved by the nobleman's son, Tamaki, and his charms, they met up with Kaoru Hitachiin. The boy's twin brother, Hikaru, was transformed into a cat for his insult. Now they've set out on another adventure and moved on in their search for true freedom!_

* * *

_**Chapter Six**  
**Chimei-Tekina Kage No O O Mukaeru! [1]**_

* * *

_"You have to dream so you can get up in the morning."_

-Billy Wilder

* * *

Haruhi leaned over the railing, staring out at the sparkling sea. Her carmel brown eyes were dull with boredom, the total opposite of Kaoru's. The brunette was beginning to regret stopping for him.

"Ha-ru-hi~!" he sang, sliding up next to her. "Whatcha doin'?" Hikaru brushed up against her legs, grinning. Well, as much as a cat can grin.

"What do you want?" she asked in a monotone.

"We're bored," Kaoru said, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning his back against the railing. "Entertain us."

"No,"

"What's wrong with you!" Tamaki yelled, tossing Kaoru across the ship. "How dare you try to demean this wonderful lady!"

"Senpai," Haruhi said through gritted teeth. "What were you told about throwing people?"

"Don't do it," the blond said fearfully, taking a few steps back as he poked his index fingers together.

"Correct," she nodded, still gritting her teeth. "Now -"

"Tamaki! I told you to stop throwing him!" Ritsu yelled, looking very intimidating with his sharp looks. Tamaki screamed, terrified tears appearing in the corners of his violet eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he wailed, running to the mainmast and curling up in the fetal position. An aura of gloom settled over him, causing the captain and his pretty first mate to sweatdrop.

"Why does Tama-chan do that?" Mitskuni, the navigator and former merchant sailor, asked.

"Because he's an idiot," Kaoru muttered, approaching as he rubbed his head.

"I am not!" Tamaki shouted, leaping up and into Kaoru's face. Hikaru hissed at him, jumping onto his brother's head and swiping at the blond with extended claws. "GAAAAAH!" YOUR BROTHER'S A MONSTER!"

"Don't insult Hikaru you jerk!" the smaller red head yelled.

"He's a cat!"

"So? You're an idiot with a king-complex!"

"How dare you, you pervert!"

"Pervert? Where do **you** get off calling **_me_** a pervert?"

"You told Haruhi to entertain you!"

"Because I was bored! And I didn't mean it that way!"

"Liar!"

"Don't touch me!"

BAM! Tamaki tossed him onto the other side of the ship.

_Whack_! Ritsu clubbed him on the head with the butt of his sword, a tick going off in his temple.

"Idiots," he grumbled. "Both of 'em."

"Here," Haruhi said, handing him a lenght of rope.

"Thanks," he stood up, rolling the unconcious boy belowdecks. "Oi! Takashi!"

Takashi, the weapons master, Mitskuni's cousin and another former merchant sailor, stuck his head out of the hold.

"Ah," he said, dark grey eyes landing on Tamaki. It was an unspoken agreement that Tamaki was dangerous to himself and those around him at times, so he needed to he tied to a barrel below decks. Takashi, being a man of few words, was perfectly fine with the arrangement. The three sword wielder picked the blond and the rope up and carried them below.

"Land ahead!" came a childish voice from the crow's nest.

Ritsu pulled out a telescope and peered through it.

"Full sail ahead!" he ordered, putting the glass away. Lower the main sail and let's go in slow. We've got time. Haruhi!" he turned to the first mate. "Make a list of what we need and we'll get what we can on the island. We're gonna be leaving Tamaki here. Write a note and pin it in front of him so he won't freak out and destroy the ship. Kaoru, gather up the canteens and secure the cargo. When you're done with that, go help Takashi and Mitskuni."

"Aye, aye, sir!" everyone except for Tamaki (who was unconcious) and Hikaru (who was a cat) cried, saluting the commanding red head. They scrambled around, performing their duties as Ritsu once more pulled his telescope out.

"Mitskuni," he asked, spotting a glint of light off of something in the tree line, which disappeared before he could look closer. "What exactly is this island called?"

"The map says it's _**Yumenoshima**_." Ritsu smirked.

"The **Island of Dreams**, huh?" he took the wheel, a glint in his eye. "Should be interesting."

* * *

A/N: Sneak peak of the next chapter to all those who can tell me who else uses three sword style!

- **MinusOne** - thanks for the review! Ayanokouji does make a nice crazy lady, doesn't she?

Next Chapter: As they explore the island, the mysterious glint returns, and two members of the crew go missing! And just what will happen when Tamaki wakes up? Find out next time!


	8. Arc 2: 2

**Chapter Seven**  
**Chimei-Tekina Kage No O O Mukaeru! [2]**

* * *

_"Love bravely. live bravely, be courageous, there's really nothing to lose. There's no wrong you can't make right again, so be kinder to yourself, you know, have fun, take chances. There's no bounds."_

-Jewel

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Tamaki asked, opening his eyes groggily. He blinked as a piece of parchment came in view, tacked to a barrel in front of him. As he focused on the words, he began to panick.

_Senpai,_

_You freaked out again. Stop doing that. _  
_We left to go get fruit and water from the _  
_island we stopped at. It's called Yumenoshima. _  
_Don't worry, we'll be back soon. _  
_If you get hungry look to your left._

_- Haruhi_

"Noooo! My darling Haruhi has been kidnapped by the canabilistic islanders who think she's a sea godess in huma form and intend to eat her to free her from the earth!*" He looked back at the note. "Look to your left?" He did as the note said and looked. "Oh, she made me a wonderful meal!" Tamaki drooled, happy tears running down his face. "I knew she cared! Wait, how am I supposed to eat it?" He looked at his bound arms and slumped, now crying sadly. "I can't eat her wonderful cooking... Time to break freeeee!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Haruhi sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"Someone's talking about you," Ritsu observed, helping her over a large fallen branch.

"Probably Tamaki-senpai," she muttered, lifting her skirts as she crossed a puddle.

"What was that?" Mitskuni cried, pointing at something glinting behind a tree.

"Hello there," a deep voice said, and a man dressed in dark breeches and a crisp white shirt stepped out. The glint turned out to be the burly man's gun, which was pointed directly at the crew. "Good-bye."

"Run!" Ritsu bellowed.

They took off running as the gun fired, just missing Haruhi. Her earings tinkled and slapped against her face as she hiked up her skirts and ran. Ducking and weaving through the trees, she tripped and lost sight of the others. Hikaru, noticing her absense, double backed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, attempting to run after him. Ritsu grabbed his arm and continued on.

"Haruhi's a big girl, she'll take care of him."

"Then why the hell are we running!" Kaoru yelled.

"He had a gun."

* * *

Haruhi scrambled backwards as the man advanced on her, shotgun cocked and ready to fire.

A yowl split the air as an orange tom cat hurled himself at the attackers face. The gun was brought up, barrel slamming into Hikaru's side. As he fell to the ground, Haruhi gathered him in her arms, shielding him from further harm.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the butt of the gun connected to her temple with a sickening crack.

* * *

"Ahhh," Tamaki sighed, hands resting on his full stomach. "That was wonderful." His eyes became hearts as he thought of having Haruhi make meals like that every day. He couldn't see why Kaoru and Ritsu were secretly terrified of the girl's cooking. Sure, the soup did have a charcolish taste, but it wasn't inedible.

His violet eyes snapped open as a horrifying thought entered her head.

"Oh, no! I forgot about her being kidnapped by cannibals!" he cried, racing off the ship and diving into the water. As he climbed on shore, the rest of the crew was running from an unknown enemy. . . .

* * *

A/N: Sneak peak to those who recognize the story. And Haruhi's a bad cook in this story for a reason that'll be revealed next arc. . .

-**Nimash** - thanks for Story Alerting, Favoriting, and the Review! Thanks for the compliment, but we're afraid Hikaru will have to stay as a cat for a few more arcs. But never fear, he'll be human . . . eventually. . . .

Next Chapter: Haruhi regains conciousness and meets the illusive Shadow King. Tamaki gets lost and the others make their way to the mansion on the island in search of their missing first mate and resident boy-turned-cat!


	9. Arc 2: 3

**Chapter Eight**  
**Chimei-Tekina Kage No O O Mukaeru! [3]**

* * *

_"To think of shadows is a serious thing."_

- Victor Hugo

* * *

"Why did you hit her?" an unfamilar voice asked.

"She tried to run away," the burly man's voice came.

"Did she attack you?"

"No, but the cat did."

"So you attacked her because of a cat?" the unfamilar and obviously younger voice said, annoyed. Silence. "Who is she?"

"I don't know. She came off that run down ship in the bay."

"I see. . ."

"Sir?"

"Leave." There was the sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing a moment later. "Can you hear me?"

Haruhi twitched her fingers.

"So you're halfway concious, are you?" the cool voice said, slightly amused at something. "Can you wake up and tell me who you are?" She flexed her fingers again, rasing her hand to her head. Cool fingers wrapped around her wrist gently, preventing her from moving her arm. She opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness, and was met by the sight of grey eyes.

"Ow," she moaned, shutting her eyes as a glint flashed in her eyes as glasses caught the sunlight.

"My apologies," the cool voice said. Haruhi opened her eyes once more and saw the owner of the voice and eyes. A black haired boy, about the same age as Tamaki, sat in a chair beside the bed she laid in. He examined her silently.

She was very pretty, her youth giving hints of her blossoming into a beautiful lady sometime in the future. She wore second hand clothing, which was kept in nice condition. A long sleeved white blouse under a dark brown vest and an ankle length crimson skirt made her attire. But they had minor rips and tears in them.

"Who are you?" she asked, wanting to get the introductions over with.

"My name is Kyouya Ootori," he said, sitting back. "May I ask your name in return?"

"Haruhi Fujioka," she said, nodding her head to the young man.

"Well, then, Miss Fujioka." he said, picking up a bundle of fabric. "I would like you to change into this before lunch is served. I have a great deal of questions to ask you. And don't worry about paying me back," he said with a pleasant and dangerous smile. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Haruhi sweatdropped, watching him leave. Then she sighed and turned to look at the room. Hikaru lay in one corner, on his back, snoring slightly. The brunette wondered if real cats could snore. She picked up the golden dress and sighed. If the boy was asleep, she had no problem changing. Right?

She stripped up her normal garments and slipped on the gown. Washing her face in a nearby basin, she studied her reflection in a mirror.

The dress was nicely cut, clinging to her slight form in a modest way. The gold and light brown accents made her eyes seem brighter, more amber colored like the twins, but without the playful glint. Running a conviently placed brush to untangle her dark brown hair, she left the sleeping cat-boy in the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Mitskuni groaned as his stomach gurgled.

The boys from the crew were sprawled out in a cave, panting from their run.

"Ah," Takashi agreed.

"I'm soooo hungry," Kaoru whined, roling over on his stomach. "I'd be happy to have some of Haruhi's bad cooking right about now." Everyone shuddered at his words.

"You must be really hungry then." Ritsu said, pushing his hat down and lacing his fingers behind his head as he leaned against the cave wall. "Night."

"Wait a second!" Kaoru cried, hunger forgotten. "What about my brother? And Haruhi?"

"Oh yeah," Ritsu said, sitting up. "Forgot about 'em. Let's go!" The now lively captain marched out of the cave.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

The red headed captain ran back in, hat askew on his head.

"Wha-"

"Never mind! I'm going to take that nap now!"

Takashi sighed and unsheathed his swords, walking out of the cave. A few minutes, yells, and one scream for somebody's mother later, the crew made their way through the jungle.

* * *

Tamaki stumbled through the undergrowth of the jungle, searching avidly for the female crew member.

"How big is this island?" he wondered, standing on a boulder. "I haven't seen any cannibals yet. Oh, no! What if they have a secret underground fortress and are keeping her hostage?" He took off at a sprint. "Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy's coming to save yooooooou!"

He shouted the last part as he fell into a hole in the ground.

"When did that get there?" he asked, peering up at the ledge. He grabbed a vine and began the climb out.

* * *

Silence reigned over the dining room.

Haruhi sat across from Kyouya, both eating a meal of lobster stew.

"So Miss Fujioka," Kyouya said as they finished, a staff of servants coming to clear away. "About your debt-"

"Haruhiiiiiiiiii!" came a familar voice! "I've come to saaaaave you!"

"How did he get off the ship?" she grumbled, moving to look out the window.

Tamaki stood outside the gate, waving happily, as the rest of the crew came up behind him.

"Shall we go meet them?" Kyouya said. Haruhi had a feeling things were about to become complicated.

* * *

A/N:

- **Red Amnesia** - thanks for Story Alerting and the Review! Glad you like it!


	10. Arc 2: 4

**Chapter Nine**  
**Chimei-Tekina Kage No O O Mukaeru! [4]**

* * *

_"Oh, come on, Jack. Ye're mad."_

- Arabella Smith, Pirates of the Caribbean JACK SPARROW: The Pirate Chase

* * *

"May I ask what you're doing on my island?" Kyouya said.

"What have you been doing to my precious Haruhiiiiiii?" Tamaki shouted, waving his arms frantically.

"Senpai," Haruhi commanded, coming out from behind the dark haired boy. "Shut up." Everyone stared at the first mate, oogling her dress.

"You should know that there is a docking fee for Yumenoshima." Kyouya said, glasses flashing. "Miss Fujioka will also have to pay for her medical fees and clothing."

"What! You can't do that!" Kaoru shouted. "Haurhi! Where's Hikaru?"

"Upstairs," she called, attempting to walk over to them.

Click.

"I'd advise against moving Miss Fujioka." Kyouya said cooly. "You're trepassing on royal land owned by the Ootori Empire. You could be killed." Tamaki stood off to one side, strangely silent, as Ritsu reached for his sword.

"Don't," Takashi said, stopping him. He narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Name?"

"I am Kyouya Ootori, otherwise known as the Shadow King of this island." Takashi nodded, watching the Shadow King carefully.

"Medical fees?" a usually happy and overactive voice said quietly

"Yes," Kyouya said, smiling pleasantly as he adjusted his glasses. "She was knocked unconcious by one of my men."

"Bastard!" everyone stared at Tamaki, who was glaring at the bespectacled boy with hate. "How dare you hurt a lady!

"Miss Fujioka has made a complete recovery. I see no reason to be upset about the incident."

"The hell you don't!" the blond snapped, fire sparking in his violet eyes. "No matter who you are, how powerful you are, you should never strick a lady!"

"You know," Haruhi mumbled to Kaoru, who was standing beside her, Hikaru in his arms. "If he wasn't so angry, I'd be annoyed by his sexist thoughts." She blinked, looking at the cat boy. "When did he get here?"

"I don't know," Kaoru said mysteriously, looking at her with wide golden eyes.

"Never mind," she sighed, turning back to the two boys.

"I challenge you to a free style duel!" Tamaki shouted. "Any weapon, any form of fighting! Last one standing leaves the island alive!"

"Great," Ritsu groaned. "If he wins, he gets to gloat. If he looses, we die."

"It's a lose/lose situation," Haruhi monotoned, shoulders slumping. "We're all gonna die. . ."

* * *

A/N: Wheee! Kyouya's playing bad guy!

- **Flora-chan** - thanks for Story Alerting and the Review! He makes a nice (and cute) pirate, doesn't he?  
- **MinusOne** - thanks for the Review! Things will get interesting (and pricey) with Kyouya around.


	11. Arc 2: 5

**Chapter Ten**  
**Chimei-Tekina Kage No O O Mukaeru! [5]**

* * *

_"Battle is the most magnificent competition in which a human being can indulge. It brings out all that is best; it removes all that is base. All men are afraid in battle. The coward is the one who lets his fear overcome his sense of duty. Duty is the essence of manhood."_

- George S. Patton

* * *

Tamaki and Kyouya stood directly across from each other, waiting for the other to move first.

At the exact same moment, Kyouya drew his pistol as Tamaki threw a kick to his head. Kyouya ducked, and aimed a blow to Tamaki's head with the butt of the pistol. The hyperactive blond ducked, flinging the upper half of his body to the ground, landing on his hands, as his legs twisted in a semi-circle. Kyouya leaned back, the toes of Tamaki's shoes just missing his glasses.

Tamaki righted himself, running back at the Shadow King with another kick. He dodged it again and shot at the ground near Tamaki's feet. The nobleman leapt into the air, bending his elbows slightly as he aimed a spin-kick at Kyouya's back, effectively sending him flying.

But the dark haired boy wasn't through yet. He rolled as Tamaki landed next to him, cocking his pistol and aiming it at the blond's legs.

Bang! Bang!

He missed, Tamaki spinning out of the way just in time. He dug one heel into the ground, spinning in a complete circle as he lashed out with a navy blue clad leg. Kyouya saw the kick coming, and ducked, but didn't see the other in time. Tamaki used his momentum to lift his other legs from the ground, crashing it into Kyouya's jaw.

"Damn," the dark haired boy growled, spitting out a mouthful of blood. He pulled out a bar from his coat pocket, attaching it to the pistol with a click. He leapt back up, using the now bo staff shaped gun to attack, swinging the butt at Tamaki.

The blond caught the gun part with his hands, sliding back with the force of the swing. He threw his leg up, kicking the staff away so it wasn't pointing at him anymore.

"Tamaki!" He glanced over at an axious Haruhi standing with the rest of the crew. "Finish it already!"

He nodded, turning back in time to duck another swing from Kyouya. He roundhouse kicked the staff away, firing a barrage of rapid kicks at Kyouya's face. The bespectecled boy blocked them as best he could with his arms, but he was fighting a loosing battle. Legs held much more strength than the arms did.

He spun around, looking for his staff.

There!

He dived for it, grabbing it and bringing it up just in time to stop Tamaki's foot from coming down on his chest.

"Give up," the blond panted, glaring at the Shadow King.

"And let you win?" he gasped back, wincing as the pressure on his chest increased.

"Tamaki! Let him up! You've won, we can leave." Tamaki stepped back, watching the dark haired man climb to his feet, before walking over to te rest of the crew.

* * *

"I've never seen you lose to anyone before, sir." A man with long greying brown hair said, bandaging Kyouya's chest. The latter was silent. "You should go with them."

"Pardon?" Kyouya asked, looking at the man with flashing glasses. The older man smiled, handing Kyouya his shirt.

"They seem like an alright bunch," he reasoned. "You'd be happy with them." They studied each other for a long time.

"I see," Kyouya said finally, pulling on his shirt and buttoning it up. "They do have a debt to pay, and I intend on getting my money."

He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Good luck," the man whispered, smiling out the window at the bay.

* * *

"It won't make it," Haruhi said, looking at their rundown boat. She was once more dressed in her pirate attire, having given back the golden dress.

"I was afraid of that," Ritsu said, laying face down in the sand.

"Don't worry captain," Kaoru said, trying to cheer him up. "The boat may be worthless, but we've still got the treasure."

"You're right!" Ritsu said, beginnning to pick his head up out of the sand. "We've still got the treasure!"

Crack!

The Boija split in two with a sickening crunch.

"Uh," Kaoru said, watching it sink.

"We're doomed," Ritsu sobbed, dropping his head back into the sand.

"That ship and all its accesories belong to the Ootori Empire now," a cool voice said. They turned to find Kyouya watching them. "I can give you another ship."

"What's the catch?" Haruhi asked wairily.

"I come with you to collect payment and to make sure that the _**Umi Suraisa**_ (**Sea Slicer**) is kept in good condition." Ritsu contemplated this.

"Well, there's no other way off this damned island." he sighed, picking himself up. "We accept."

"Good," Kyouya said, smiling a pleasantly evil smile.

"Where is it?"

"Right there," he said, pointing out to a grad ship waiting out in the water.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone recognize Tamaki's fighting style? It originated from all of his Tama-chan Kicks from the series, but his respect for women and the leg-centered technique is derived from another blond. . . And we inserted some bloopers from Arc One.

Next Arc: With the _Chimei-Tekina Kage No O O Mukaeru! _(**Meet the Deadly Shadow King!**) Arc finished, a new one begins!

_**After the crew and their new ship dock for more supplies, strange happenings occur on board. Suspicions arise between the crew members and everyone is on edge. Just what is happening? Find out next time!**_


	12. Arc 2: Bloopers

**Arc 2: Bloopers**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Senpai," Haruhi said through gritted teeth. "What were you told about throwing people?"

"Look before acting, that way I won't hit anybody."

"Correct," she nodded, still gritting her teeth. "Now -"

"Tamaki! I told you to stop hitting me with the cat's brother!"

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"What was that?" Mitskuni cried, pointing at something glinting behind a tree.

"Hello there," a voice said. A grinning clown riding on a unicycle came out, holding a cream pie.

"AIEEEEE!" Ritsu screamed, running away. "CLOWN!"

"Get back here and enjoy your desert!" the clown said, chasing after him.

* * *

A yowl split the air as an orange tom cat hurled himself at the attackers face.

"Oi!" Aro shouted, stomping her way on set, dark red hair flying. "What the he-"

"What she means," Spy said, knocking Aro out with a tranquilier gun. "Is how did Firestar get here?"

"Mrrrrow?" the orange tom asked, tipping his head to the side.

"He's filling in for Hikaru," Haruhi said, petting the ginger tom. "He and Kaoru went on vacation."

"Better get them back so we can keep filming," Spy said, dragging his sister off set.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Who are you?" she asked, wanting to get the introductions over with.

"My name is Kyouya Ootori," he said, sitting back. "Your captain owes me money for my clown's cream pies."

* * *

"Oh yeah," Ritsu said, sitting up. "Forgot about 'em. Let's go!" The now lively captain marched out of the cave.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The red headed captain ran back in, hat askew on his head. He was multi-colored, as if he had been attacked by a sick rainbow.

"Wha-"

"They had paintball guns."


	13. Arc 3: 1

**Chapter Eleven**  
**Itazura Kukkuboi! [1]**

* * *

_"Doesn't the fight for survival also justify swindle and theft? In self defence, anything goes."_

- Imelda Marcos

* * *

"I can see land up head!" Haruhi called from the crow's nest, looking at an island. The ships flag fluttered in the breeze above her head.

The Jolly Roger was black, with a skull surrounded by several muliticolored roses, one for each member of the crew. Kaoru, the resident artist onboard, had taken the time to stitch it carefully, coming out with a beautiful image.

"What's the name of this island?" Ritsu asked, the crew's navigator.

"_**Itsuwari No Pureisu**_," Mitskuni said, frowning at the charts. "Who in their right mind would name an island **Place of Deciet**?"

"Thieves and beggars," Ritsu said grimly, making his way over to the main mast. "Haruhi! A word please."

The first mate climbed down the rigging carefully, finally standing before her captain.

"Aye, sir?" she asked, watching him.

"This island we're going to dock at is dangerous, especially for women." Seeing her try to protest, he went on quickly. "I know you can take care of yourself, but let's not take any chances." Haruhi grimaced, but nodded. "Good. Go get some mens' clothes from Kyouya and put them on before we get there."

"Aye, aye." she said resignedly. Ritsu watched her walk below deck.

"Of all the places we had to restock in," he sighed, taking the wheel. "It just had to be here."

* * *

Haruhi walked out on deck, her long brown hair flowing down her back. She marched up to Ritsu, dressed in breeches over boots, a loose white button up, and a dark brown vest. The red head looked at her appraisingly.

"Very nice, though something will have to be done about your hair. Put it up in a bun" Haruhi did so, and he pulled off his leather tricorn hat. "Don't lose this." He set it atop her head, effectively hiding her hair and finishing her image of a boy.

"Oh, wow! Haru-chan looks so cute!" Mitskuni said, flowers appearing in the air around him. Kaoru and Tamaki stared at her while Takashi gave her an aknowloging nod.

"Nice," he said shortly.

"Right then," Ritsu said, clapping his hands together. A pair of gold rings set with blood red stones rested on his forefingers, glinting in the sunlight. "We meet back at the ship at noon. Haruhi, you're with me. Kyouya, watch Tamaki. Hikaru, Kaoru, don't burn the city down. Takashi, Mitskuni do . . . whatever it is you do. Ready? Let's move out then!"

* * *

Mitskuni and Takashi wandered around the dirty market place, searching for a sword shop. Sleazy fruit sellers and peddlers littered the streets, crying out with hoarse voices as they advertised their wares.

"There," Takashi said suddenly, pointing to an unusually clean shop.

"Alright!" Mitskuni said, running inside.

Shinning swords covered the wooden walls, making them seem silver. Barrels full of swords were lined up against the walls, cheaper than the ones displayed behind the counter. A man with long, scraggly brown hair snoozed in a chair. A plump woman with dirty blond hair looked up from cleaning the counters, taking in their well-kept apperance approvingly.

"Help yerselves," she said, smiling. Takashi nodded as Mitskuni grinned.

* * *

Kaoru walked through the market, heading for the nicer part of town, a bundle of bright fabric in his arms. Hikaru rode on his head, watching the little beggar boys and hissing at them when they tried to touch the soft silks.

He opened the door to a clean shop and walked in, the bell tinkling above him. A woman dressed in mauve met him at the counter, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are you buying?" he asked, looking at her.

"Depends on what you're selling," she sniffed.

Kaoru set the silks on the table, pulling out a large piece of emerald green.

The dress was floor length, trimmed with intricately designed lace and pearls sewn into the bodice.

"How about this?" he asked, grinning.

* * *

"Oh! Let's buy this! And this! And one of those! Let's buy one of these for Haruhi! And one for me! And one for you!"

Kyouya sighed, wondering how he had let himself be put in charge of babysitting Tamaki.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Haruhi asked, keeping her head low as she walked by Ritsu's side, ignoring the leers of the filthy vendors.

"We can get good food here at a good price." Haruhi glanced at a barrel of rotting fish and shuddered.

"Not from these people, I hope." she muttered.

They entered a warm tavern.

Despite its location, it was fairly nice. Candles rested on the tables, quiet sailors crowding around the tables, glancing up at the two teens before turning back to their interests.

"'Ello Rosie," Ritsu grinned, swaggering up to a girl with strawberry blond hair and pretty green eyes."You got anything for me." Rosie smiled, reaching behind the counter.

"Here you are, Mr. Kasadona." she said, handing him a large bag.

"Girlfriend?" Haruhi asked, as they walked out.

"Just a friend," he replied, watching the other teen pick up a little four year old.

* * *

"I'm gonna take a nap," the captain said, heading below as they reached the ship. Tamaki rushed over to Haruhi, showering her with gifts as the others sat off to one side, counting profits from the silks they sold (Hikaru and Kaoru), examining their new weapons (Takashi and Mitskuni), or plotting ways to take over the world in secret (three guesses who).

"Heh," an unfamiliar voice muttered. "I'm finally outta that place for good."

* * *

A/N:

- **MinusOne** - thanks! You never know with Kyouya. . .


	14. Arc 3: 2

**Chapter Twelve**  
**Itazura Kukkuboi! [2]**

* * *

_"When you are kind to someone in trouble, you hope they'll remember and be kind to someone else. And it'll become like a wildfire."_

-Whoopi Goldberg

* * *

"We need a name." Ritsu said, staring out at the waves. The **_Suraisa's_** crew were scattered around the ship, each doing their own respective activities. Mitskuni and Takashi were training on deck, the clash of swords and kuni knives rang through the air. Tamaki and Hikaru watched with interest. Kaoru had disappeared below decks to resume in his work, creating dresses and new patterns. Kyouya sat near the mainmast, writing in his notebook. Haruhi was found by Ritsu, both watching the sea.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at the red headed captain.

"Well, most pirates have a title. Like the **Wisteria Pirates** (_oooh forshadowing :D Tell us, what does Fujioka mean?_) or the **Crowned Pirates** (_more foreshadowing_)."

"I thought the Wisteria Pirates were called the **Angel Crew**." Haruhi said, brow furrowing. Ritsu shook his head.

"It's because their Jolly Roger (_flag_) has angel wings. But it also has wisteria plants encircling it." Haruhi's eyes darkened with an unknown emotion. She hummed faintly, turning to stare at the waves.

"Flowers and angel wings give off the impression of weakness," she murmered. "But from what I've heard, they're very strong." Ritsu looked at her curiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked, leaning against the railing.

"Wildfire" Haruhi said, ignoring his question.

"Eh?" he asked, blinking at his first mate.

"The **Wildfire Pirates**," she said carefully, not looking at him. "We've all got something firing us to our goals. So far we've been unstoppable."

"I like it," Ritsu said, grinning. Haruhi smirked.

"There's also that and the fact that three of the crew, including the captain, are red heads." Ritsu snorted.

"Flaming tempers," he shook his head. "Might as well be called the **Red-Haired Pirates**. (_Shanks anyone?_)"

"You know, with that said, do you think we should change our Jolly Roger?" Haruhi said, peering up at the black flag.

The black back ground went beautifully with the white and bright colors of the roses. Everyone had their own color. Ritsu's was a deep blood red, like his hair, while Haruhi's was a serene light blue. Tamaki's was an off-white color, set between Haruhi's rose and Kyouya's dark violet rose. The twins' were entertwined, Hikaru's orange going nicely with Kaoru's emerald. Takashi's color was navy blue, contrasting greatly with Mitskuni's pale paink.

"We could add some flames around the border," Ritsu said, looking at it thoughtfully. A schreech overhead distracted him. A sea gull, with a nespaper tied to its leg, landed in front of him. Ritsu slipped a few coins into the pouch around its neck and it flew off

"News from the **New World**?" Haruhi asked, reading the headlines.

"Apparently the **Revolutionaries** are on the move." the captain replied. Haruhi hmm-ed and went below decks, leaving her captain to his paper.

* * *

That evening, the crew gathered in the galley to find a delicious looking spread on the table. Haruhi was up deck, away from the pleasant smelling food.

"Who made this?" Kaoru questioned, picking up a lobster. He breathed in the scent and drooled. "Eh, I don't care!" he dove in, grabbing eye appealing dishes. Mitskui and Tamaki, not to be outdone, copied him. Hikaru clawed his brother's leg lightly. The red head paused long enough to give him a dish of soup before continuing with his meal.

"Who made dinner?" Haruhi asked, walking into the room. They all blinked at her before shrugging.

"You didn't make this?" Ritsu asked, frowning slightly as he bit into a buttered carrot.

"No,"

* * *

A/N: Takashi and Portgas D. Ace are voiced by Travis Willingham! Small FUNimation cast, isn't it? Another fact for all the One Piece fans, there's going to be a surprise later on in the story~! Look back at the Arc 1: Bloopers for a familiar face or two. . .

- **MinusOne** - thanks for the review! As for the voice, HE's not a permanent member of the club, but we liked him. He does have a Host type though.  
- **Shinu Mae** - thanks for Favorite Authoring, Author Alerting, Favoriting, Story Alerting, and the Review! Glad you love it! Also, who's your favorite character? Hmm, we could use some bad guy OCs. . .  
- **Nimash** - thanks for the review! He's got a Host type. 'S all we're saying. . .


	15. Arc 3: 3

**Chapter Thirteen**  
**Itazura Kukkuboi! [3]**

* * *

_"The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam. _  
_Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colors high. _  
_Heave ho, theives and beggars, never shall we die."_

-Hoist the Colors, Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End

* * *

"How does this look?" Kaoru asked, holding the flag up. Ritsu grinned.

Kaoru has made tendrils of fire creep along the skull and roses, weaving them together to make a flaming inferno. However, Hikaru's rose was still visible, due to being a reddish orange instead of the pale color Kaoru picked.

Kaoru smirked.

"Of course," he sighed, walking towards the mainmast. "My work is always the best."

* * *

Tamaki checked behind barrels and the crates, looking for his gloves. Hikaru had took them out of his bag and thought it would be funny to hide them.

"There you are!" he cried, finding both Hikaru and his gloves. However, he did not expect to find a young boy with them. "Er, hello?"

The boy just glared.

* * *

The crew stood in a circle around the boy, who had brown hair and bluish brown eyes, watching him as he faced Ritsu.

"You stowed away on our ship," It was not a question.

"Yeah," the boy said, sneering slightly. "Are you the captain?" Ritsu's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, who are you?"

Everyone was caught off guard as the boy bowed before him, his head touching the deck.

"My name is Shiro Takaoji and I wanna be a chef on your crew!" he shouted, looking up to glare at Ritsu defiantly. The red head looked at him for a long moment.

"No," he said, turning to walk towards the wheel.

"What!" Shiro spluttered, looking affronted.

"I said 'no'," Ritsu said calmly, ending the discussion. "Mitskuni, how long before we reach **_Uso Akiraka Ni_**?"

"About two hours or so," the small blond replied, checking the charts. "The wind's steady at the moment so it shouldn't be too long."

"Why can't I be on your crew?" Shiro demanded, jumping to his feet and fixing the captain with an irritated look.

"Because you're a brat." Ritsu said, not bothering to look at him. Shiro stiffened.

"What does it matter?" he shouted. "It has nothing to do with cooking or sailing."

"You need to be able to accept my orders without question," Ritsu said sternly, looking slightly irritated with the boy. "Obviously that is a problem for you."

"Please!" Shiro shouted, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. "Accept me into your crew! I can't break my promise." Ritsu watching him with an unreadable expression.

"Why this ship?" he asked quietly.

"I dunno," Shiro mumbled. "I just did." Ritsu seemed to accept this, looking thoughtful.

"And what promise did you make?" he asked. The crew watched them curiously.

"It was to a girl," Shiro grumbled, turning pink. Ritsu smirked. "We met two years ago. We promised to be cooks who would sail the world and be able to prepare any dish. Now that she can't fufill it," he looked at Ritsu with determination burning in his eyes, "I'll do it for her!" Ritsu smiled.

"No," Everyone, except for Takashi and Kyouya, fell to the deck in shock.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU OLD MAN!_" Shiro screeched, lunging at the red head only to be held back by a frantic Tamaki. "_DON'T RAISE SOMEONE'S HOPES SO SIMPLY!_" Ristu twitched.

"_I'M NOT AN OLD MAN YOU STUPID BRAT!_" he bellowed, turning red in the face.

"**OLD MAN!**"

"**STUPID BRAT!**"

* * *

Later that evening, the crew sat around the table, waiting for their dinner.

Shrio emerged from the galley, followed by an annoyed looking Haruhi.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked, frowning.

"He wouldn't let me cook," she growled, glaring at the other brunette. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"You were burning everything," he snapped. "It was a waste of food." They glared at each other, ignoring the others' amused looks.

Kaoru shrugged and picked up his spoon, trying some of the stew. He sighed happily.

"Sure we can't keep the kid?" he asked Ritsu, who merely raised an eyebrow, a familiar glint in his eye.

"Hey Shiro!" Mitskuni said, breaking the silent battle of the cooks. "Why can't your friend fufill her promise?" Shiro looked sad for a moment before sitting down.

"Well, it happened when we met **Devil Eye Morgan**."

"Really?" Haruhi asked, surprised. Shiro nodded.

"We were on a merchant vessel her father owned. Morgan attacked it with his crew. It didn't take him five minutes to take it down." the boy sounded miserable. "She went with it. After that, I decided to work for both of us."

Everyone looked at him sadly. Takashi dropped a hand on his head and rubbed it gently.

"Why do they call him Devil Eye Morgan?" Tamaki asked, seeming confused.

"There's a legend," Haruhi said, leaning forward on the table. "Thousands of year ago, an angel and a devil were caught up in battle. They had two swords, the angel's was made of diamond while the devil's was made of ruby. After a whole year, their weapons finally broke and the shattered pieces fell from the sky onto earth. Anyone who finds a piece of the swords are either known as **Devil Eye** or **Angel Breath** users. My mother was an Angel Breath user." The last part was spoken under her breath, only Takashi and Mitskuni caught it, but decided to leave her alone.

"So they give you magic powers?" the older blond said, looking awed. Kyouya looked thoughtful, as if planning something.

"The Devil Eyes are cursed though," Haruhi went on. "The power will eventually consume them and leave them as a shell of who they were. The Angel Breaths have their own unique problem. The users loose the ability to swim if their weapon is on their person."

"Couldn't they just take it off?" Kaoru asked.

"It's extremely difficult," Haruhi said, shaking her head. "The attempts usually leave the person near death or dead."

"That's a lot to think about," Ritsu said, tipping his hat down and leaning back. There was a general murmer of agreement around the table.

* * *

A/N: Does Haruhi (in the FUNimation dub) sound anything like Vivi (in the FUNimation dub)? They have the same Voice Actor but we're just not hearing it. Also, Shiro is voiced with the same person as young Zoro and Chopper in the FUNimation dub. (and Nina Tucker for the FMA fans). He shares his Japanese VA with Naruto Uzumaki. (He was Envy's little monster form VA too.)

- **MinusOne **- thanks for the review! Were you surprised by who it was?

- **Shinu Mae **- thanks for the review! Rival pirates sound good! They can have powers. Ace is awesome! Hate Imperial Down Arc because of what happensto him. :(


	16. Arc 3: 4

**Chapter Fourteen**  
**Itazura Kukkuboi! [4]**

* * *

_"Actually, this seems to be the basic need of the human heart in nearly every great crisis - a good hot cup of coffee."_

- Alexander King

* * *

Late in the night, Shiro lay in a spare hammock, staring at the ceiling.

Was his dream going to be put to an end so quickly? Perhaps he wasn't trying hard enough.

With a sigh, he turned over and closed his eyes.

* * *

_A younger Shiro wandered through the halls of a large merchant ship, running his fingers along the white painted walls._

_He heard a giggle up ahead and moved to see what was going on._

_A girl, about the same age as him, sat in in the kitchen, holding a thick book in her lap. Her dark brown hair was pulled into two low pigtails, tied with light golden ribbons. Her brown eyes sparkled as she listened to the chefs talk about all the kinds of dishes they made on their journeys. She laughed again, turning her head slightly, and noticed him._

_"Hello!" she said in a friendly way. Shiro froze, finding himself nodding hesitantly. "My name is Kaya Syrup. Who are you?"_

_"Shiro Takaoji," he mumbled, not meeting her eyes._

_One of the chefs seemed to notice him and smiled._

_"Hey there, Shiro!" he called, waving the young boy in. "We were just talking to Miss Syrup about how it'd be nice to be able to make anything."_

_"It's my dream," Kaya confessed, blushing slightly. "It would be amazing to be such a wonderful cook." Shiro smirked._

_"When I become the World's Greatest Chef, I'll let you know how it feels." he said smugly._

_"Who says I won't be to the one to tell **you** what it's like being the World's Greatest Chef?" she shot back, smirking slightly._

_"We'll see!" Shiro said, grinning. "From this point on, we're rivals! First one to fufill the dream wins!" Kaya grinned._

* * *

_Flames licked into the sky, reaching greedily for the stars. Smoke clouded his lungs, making him choke from the fumes and sea water. He watched the ship go up in flames. A horrified scream tore from his lips and lamented into the night._

_"Kaya! KAAAAAYAAAAA!"_

* * *

Shiro shot up with a gasp, disturbing his hammock and sending him tumbling to the ground. He froze, afraid he had woken someone.

Kaoru snorted, snuggling closer to his brother-turned-cat.

Tamaki sat up sleepily. Shiro watched him anxiously as he climbed out of the hammock and walked over to the supply closet. He pulled it open and stared in it for a moment, then smiled sleepily.

"Hello my darling Haruhi," he said, sounding garbled. "Let's cuddle under the moonlight." The tall blond grabbed a mop and took it back to his sleeping area, climbing back into the hammock and holding it close.

Shiro snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Bad dream?" a voice asked from behind him. The boy turned to find Ritsu watching him.

"What? Can't trust me on your ship?" he grumbled, looking put out. The red head chuckled.

"Come with me," he said, walking towards the stairs. Shiro followed him, confusion evident on his face.

On deck, Ritsu glanced up at the crow's nest and waved at Takashi, who in return, raised a hand in greeting. Ritsu dropped his hand and made his way to the galley. The two males entered the galley and headed for the kitchen, where a pleasant smell was hinted. Ritsu pushed open the door to reveal Haruhi sitting at the table, holding an empty mug. She looked up at them and smiled faintly.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate," she said, standing.

"I'm always willing to listen," Ritsu said, smiling at her as she walked out.

"What was that about?" Shiro asked, allowing himself to be ushered to the table.

"We were talking about a few things." Ritsu said casually, handing him a mug of his own.

Warm brown liquid swirled in the cup, light steam floating off the surface and ridding the memory of smoke from his lungs, filling them with a sense of peace and content.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Shiro asked after a long silence.

"I wanted to see what you thought of my hot chocolate. Good, isn't it?" Shiro nodded. "I also wanted to talk to you about your nightmare."

"How'd you know?" the boy asked, tipping his head to the side.

"I was watching you," Ritsu said simply, sipping his drink. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about," Shiro said bitterly. "Morgan raided the ship, threw me overboard when I tried to stop him, and set the ship on fire with everyone else tied up below deck."

"That's a harsh thing to go through," Ritsu said softly, looking at the brunette with gentle brown eyes.

"I can still hear her screams," Shiro whispered, sounding depressed. The captain looking at a knot in the wall interestedly as Shiro wiped his eyes.

"Feel any better?" he asked.

"Not really," the other boy murmered, barking a short laugh.

"Good to hear," Ritsu set his mug down and clapped Shiro on the shoulder. "When we make port, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself."

Shiro watched as the captain swayed out of the room in the direction of the captain's quarters.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_They arrive at an island where Shiro participates in a cooking battle to prove his worth._

* * *

A/N: I had to make a name for his crush. The series never says who she is. Points for anyone who finds the connection in her name. We feel like we're neglecting Kyouya. . . it's a good thing he's one of the center pieces for the next arc!

- He might be a new member, **MinusOne**. Yes, they are very happy to be rid of Haruhi's cooking. :D  
_Tamaki_: I'm not!  
-Oh be quiet you!

-Thanks for the OCs **Shinu Mae**! They won't be used any time soon because we've got most of the story planned out, but we're trying to work them in somehow. If you have any more, feel free to message us! :)


	17. Arc 3: 5

**Chapter Fifteen**  
**Itazura Kukkuboi! [5]**

* * *

_"Destiny. Fate. Dreams. These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man. As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things shall not vanish from the earth."_

- Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates - One Piece

* * *

"Finally," Kaoru said, stepping onto the dock. "Land! Well, I'm off!" He walked off, Hikaru riding on his shoulder.

"Tamaki and I are headed to the market," Kyouya said, dragging the taller blond off in the direction of shouts and cries of prices.

"New swords," Takashi said, Mitskuni sitting on his shoulders.

"Bye guys!" the little blond said, waving happily.

"Well," Ritsu sighed, tipping his hat back. "Let's get going." The two brunettes followed the red head into the town, Shiro looking around wide-eyed at the new town.

"Haruhi!" someone called. The brunette turned to see a boy with spiky white hair and bright green eyes running after her.

"Tenno!" she said, surprised.

"You know him?" Ritsu asked, looking at the well-kept boy.

"He's my cousin," she said, glancing at her captain. "I'll see you later?"

"We'll be in the town square."

"Be careful," Tenno warned them. "They're not very welcoming of pirates. This is the last port you'll find before heading off into the Dead Man's Land. From here on out, things get strange."

"Thanks for the words of wisdom, we'll be fine." Tenno smiled.

"You're welcome. Hey, there's a cooking competition at noon if you're interested."

"You'll get a chance to show off you're skill," Ritsu said, looking at Shiro. "If you can win, you can join the crew."

"Alright! Let's go!" Shiro ran off, heading for the town square and the chance to join the Wildfire pirates.

* * *

"The Elephant Fish," Shiro breathed, staring up at the giant grey fish, which was at least twice his size.

_"It's the Jewel of the Seas!" Kaya proclaimed. "It's the one thing every chef dreams of cooking!"_

"It's the cooking competition's prize, kid." a man behind him said. Shiro turned to see a stout man with greying blond hair and a long braided mustache.

"The prize?" Shiro murmered, turning back to it.

"Here," An entry form was waved in front of his face. The boy looked up to see Ritsu standing beside him with a smile. "Well, aren't you gonna enter? If you win, you get in the crew and the fish."

"Gimme that!" Shiro said, snatching it and running over to the judges' table.

* * *

"Kasa-chan said this'll be our last stop for a while," Mitskuni said, riding on Takashi's shoulders. "We should get our weapons fixed. We'll take a look at what they're selling while we're here."

"Yeah," Takashi agreed, walking into a shop.

"I told you, that's way too much for a simple sword!" an irritated voice said. The cousins found a woman standing at the corner, her long dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and hazel eyes flashing. A tricorn hat rested on her head, a bit lighter than her hair. A sword hung at her hip, sheathed in red and black. A white half mask covered the top part of her face, making it hard to tell who she was, had they have known her. She seemed familiar to Mitskuni and Takashi, but they just couldn't place her. . .

"Hi there!" Mitskuni said, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"Hello," the woman said, turning from the salesman to smile at the Lolita-Boy.

"What do you want?" the man said, obviously annoyed by the woman.

"We need to get our weapons checked out before we set sail." Mitskuni said as Takashi held out his swords.

The salesman unsheathed the first one, examining it carefully.

"That's the **Tengoku Soshin**," the woman said, watching the man balance it. "A very rare sword."

"It's fine," the salesman sheathed it with a _shing_ and handed it back to the silent man.

"Thanks,"

"I'll be going now," the woman said.

Mitskuni noticed she picked up a sword while the man was occupied with Takashi's other swords, and walked out the door.

* * *

"GET READY TO START THE FINAL COOKING!"

"You ready kid?" Ritsu asked Shiro, who looked a bit green.

"Yeah," the boy said, nodding. He had swept past the other contestants with ease, only the man from before standing in his way.

"In one corner, we have the newcomer, Shiro Takaoji!" Shiro raised a hand to the applause. "Opposing him is the thirteen year champion, Fire Fingers Zeff!"

"Good luck," Ritsu said, walking off.

"Start the cooking!"

Both males dove into their work. Zeff grabbed a carrot and began washing it. One after one, he peeled them with ease, creating perfect spirals of carrot skins. Meanwhile, Shiro had a knife and was slicing a fish in half with practiced skill. He tossed the kinfe into the air, where it spun for a moment while he pushed the fish off to the side. He caught it mid air and repeated the action. Zeff grabbed a pot and filled it with water, Shiro cleaning off his knife as the older man did so.

"Shiro?" Tamaki asked, coming up behind Ritsu, carrying a mulititude of bags. Kyouya followed, watching the boy curiously.

Shiro cracked three eggs into a bowl and whisked them.

_I'm gonna beat you, Shiro!" Kaya exclaimed, jabbing a finger at him. "I'm gonna be the World's Greatest Chef or die trying!"_

_"You shouldn't say stuff like that," the brunette said with a frown._

_"It's true!"_

Shiro set the bowl down and walked over to the crates behind him. The crowd watched anxiously as he picked up a few potaetoes. He chopped up an onion, a determined expression on his face. Zeff ran around his station, fixing his own dish. Shrio slid his chopped and diced vegetables into a pot, pouring a splash of red wine into it as he went. He grinned as he shifted a frying pan with the fish in it. He dropped a bit of wine into it, making it catch fire. Dropping a lid onto it, he raced over to the bubbling pot, stirring it expertly.

"You gotta let him in after this boss," Kaoru said, coming up to them with Haruhi, who was carrying Hikaru in her arms.

Ritsu pushed his hat down to hide his grin.

Shiro tossed the fish into the air and caught them on two plates, setting them down before the judges with the rest of his dishes.

* * *

"The winner of the contest is. . ."

"He's in," Ritsu said, moving to stand behind Shiro.

"SHIRO!"

Shiro slumped, shoulders sagging with relief.

"Congradulations," Haruhi said, planting a kiss on his cheek. The boy flushed, looking annoyed by his embarrassment.

"Am, am I a part of the Wildfire pirates?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," Ritsu said. Shiro bristled. "You're not a part of it. You /are/ a Wildfire pirate. You became one when you stowed away on our ship."

"Wha-?" Everyone asked, looking at the red-haired captain.

"Then why the hell did you make me be part of the contest?" Shiro screeched, Kaoru and Tamaki holding him back from jumping on the captain.

"I didn't make you," Ritsu sniffed. "You wanted the fish didn't you? And besides, I got a couple of great meals out of this." He picked up his fork and munched on his piece of fish.

"IDIOT!" everyone but Takashi and Kyouya shouted, bashing Ritsu in the head with their respective weapons.

"This has all been rather interesting," Kyouya commented, heading for the docks.

"Yeah," Takashi agreed, picking up the giant fish and following him. Shiro, Hikaru and Haruhi followed, looking irritated. Tamaki and Mitskuni dragged an unconcious Ritsu behind them, the red head's hand clamped firmly around his fork.

* * *

A/N: One Piece Fans: We have a OP fic up. It's called One Fall. Did anyone recognize Tenno? Or the cooking battle? Happy Thanksgiving! PS. Does anyone know who the woman might be?

- Since the Beginning - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- Sezuki Naomi - thanks for Favorite Authoring, Reviewing and Favoriting! We could use some more OCs, we'd be happy to use her! :)  
- MinusOne - it never does say what her name was. Thanks for the review!  
- Shinu Mae - thanks for the review! Do you think you could PM them to us?

Next: The Naughty Cook Boy Arc has ended with the addition of yet another crew member! As they dock in a new port, a young woman meets them, claiming to know Kyouya. What will happen with this Romantic Princess?


	18. Arc 4: 1

**Chapter Sixteen**  
**Koshu-sho imoto! [1]**

* * *

_"F is for friends who do stuff together!"_  
- Spongebob

* * *

"This is it!" Ritsu said, raising a glass to the crew who had gathered to throw a small party for the newest crew member. "We've truly started on our journey now!"

"Now that we're on our way," Shiro said, raising his mug of hot chocolate. "I'm gonna be the **World's Greatest Chef**!"

"The **Ultimate Swordsman**." Takashi said, copying him. The silver embedded into the pomel of his swords glinted in the bright light, illuminating them.

"I'm gonna find the meaning of **True Strength**!" Mitskuni cried, raising his own glass. A fire burned in his eyes, something the Wildfire pirates would come to be known for.

"To seek **Absolute Freedom**!" Tamaki shouted. Ha happy yet goofy grin lit up his features. Kyouya looked at him, his lips twitching as if he wanted to smile or smirk, but he held it in.

"To search for the **Real Cure for Sickness**," He said quietly, raising his mug slightly.

"To return Hikaru to normal so we can build the **Ship of Dreams**!" Kaoru called, Hikaru yowling his agreement beside him. The sun flashed on their hair/fur, making it spark like live flames.

"To become a great pirate and show my mother what I've become," Haruhi said solemnly, a slight breeze blowing back her long hair, which was tucked beneath her red bandanna.

"To become the **Pirate Emperor**!" Ritsu shouted, downing his drink. Everyone followed with exstatic whoops and catcalls.

"_**Yo-hohoho!**_" Tamaki sang loudly, starting the party properly. Kaoru and Mitskuni joined in, laughing. Ritsu grinned and glanced at Haruhi, who had a soft smile on her face. After a moment, she joined in, her soft tone blending in behind the boys'. Seeing this, Shiro joined in as well, Ritsu following suit. Eventually, Takashi and Kyouya gave in, adding their deep voices to the music.

Tamaki slung and arm around Karou's shoulders, Hikaru resting on his brother's head, yowling along with them. They raised their glasses and marched around the deck, singing at the top of their lungs.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was splayed out on deck, having collapsed from the previous night's party.

"**_Going to deliver Bink's sake!_**" Tamaki sang softly, dazed by the bright light and lack of sleep. "_**We are pirates! Sailing through the sea! The waves are our pillows! The ship our roost! Flying the proud skull! On our flags and our sails!**_" He yawned and rolled over, continuing to sing to himself. Hikaru walked over to him, poking his cheek with a curious paw. What the heck was wrong with him?

"Help!" Ritsu cracked open and eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight. "Help!" He pushed himself up with a groan, swaying slightly as he moved to the railing.

"What, the hell?" he asked, staring at the three boys floating by in a barrel. Ristu sighed. "I gotta stop saving all these people." He grumbled as he grabbed a rope, tossing it to them.

"Thank you," one of them said, obviously the group's leader. A camera hung from his neck, New World Times, stamped onto it in big bold letters. His brown hair stuck to his head, falling into his grey eyes and obstructing his vision. "We thought we were going to die."

"You're from the New World?" Mitskuni asked with wide-eyes. Ritsu jumped. Hadn't he just been asleep? And on the other side of the ship? "What's it like there?" The leader swelled up, like a peacock and raised his head proudly.

"Of course we're from the New World!" he bragged, grinning cockily. "We're photographers for the **New World Times**, the greatest newspaper in the world! As for what it's like, well, it's a lot more modern from the other half of the world."

"What do you mean, other half of the world?" the small blond asked, brown eyes wide.

"Didn't you know," Haruhi asked, walking towards them, "that the world it split into two halves?" Everyone except for the captain and the new arrivals stared at her.

"Explain, please." Kyouya said, taking a seat by the main mast. Haruhi leaned against the rail, looking at the curious faces (well, not Takashi's -_-) of her crewmates. An amused smile on her face, she launched into a speech.

"Well, by now you probably know how islands are formed, right? An undersea volcano erupts and slowly begins to build an island. Well, at the dead center of the world, there's a place called the **Line of Lava**. There, a string of large and very active volcanos reside. It started out as just a single island, but eventually became a giant barrier that seperated the world.

"One side is called the **New World**, a place full of advancement and technology. It's known for it's fashion and ships. People who live their feel that time is of the essence and that they should do everything they can to make the seas easier and safer to travel. Instead of sails and compasses, New World ships use motors and computers to get where they need to.

"Also, their laws about how men and women should dress are quite lenient. I've seen travelers from there, women who came into my family's bar, who wore skirts that came up to their knees and higher, and they said that the place was a paradise for anyone who wanted freedom." Tamaki's eyes lit up. Oh yes, he was definetaly going there now. "Where we live now is called the **Olden World**. Here, people are more concerned with tradition than moving forward. Here, it's all about what's proper and lawful. That's why there are so many pirates around. Pirates are considered villans here and heroes in the New World, because we stand up for what we believe in." She ended her speech, still smiling.

"I wanna go to the New World!" Kaoru, Tamaki, and Mitskuni shouted, each thinking of the things (and women) they would find there.

"It's on our course," Ritsu said, a grin on his face. "But for now, we've got to concentrate on simply getting to the Line of Lava."

"Be careful when you get there," the boy said, bringing the attention back to his little group. "Marines are positioned around most of the entrances. However, there's a couple hidden. If you take us back with you, we could help you."

"That would be great," Ritsu said, holding out a hand. "I'm Ritsu Kasadona, captain of the Wildfire pirates. That's my first mate Haruhi Fujioka. The others are Mitskuni Huninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kyouya Ootori, Tamaki Suoh, Shiro Takaoji and the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"That," the leader said, staring at Hikaru. "Is a cat." The boy-turned-cat bristled, hissing angrily at him before jumping into Kaoru's arms. The red head glared at the reporter and stalked down below deck.

"My apologies," the leader said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "My name is Shin. This is Warudo and Taimuzu. Thank you for saving our lives." All three boys bowed deeply to the young captain, making him look down, embarrased.

_Click. Flash!_

Ritsu blinked as the light cleared. Shin beamed at him, lowering his camera. Apparently, he had just taken a picture of him.

"That was perfect!" Shin crowed, obviously happy with the way the picture came out. "You look so humble! Not many pirates would save such lowly reporters! You are truly a great person for helping us!"

"What about us?" a dangerous and silky voice asked. Ritsu and the rest of the crew, including the three repoters, blinked and turned around slowly, each surprised by the sudden apperance of the great galleon beside their own ship.

"When did that get there?" they all asked, tipping their heads to the side.

"We've been here for the past five minutes," the voice's owner, a wiry man with snowy white skin said, sweatdropping slightly. Ritsu blinked once more, staring at the speaker. Two red lines went down the center of his black eyes, like two rivers of blood. He wore a long black cloak over a white button up shirt and dark slacks tucked into shiny black boots. If not for the large captain's hat atop his dark head, he could have been mistaken for a strangely face-painted nobleman. However, the obviously pirate captain hat made it clear that he was a pirate and made Ristu drool over the sheer awesomeness of it.

"I want that hat," he whined, waving at it and looking at Haruhi with puppy eyes. She stared at her captain.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Anyways, shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact their cannons are aimed at us?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure." he said, waving her off as he continued to oogle the hat. "Whatever you say, Haruhi." The brunette sighed and plucked Ritsu's hat off his head, getting his attention as he yelped.

"Hat!" he shouted, diving after her as she walked towards the cannons. "Hat! Back! NOW!" he spluttered, unable to form a complete sentence due to his panic.

"Load the cannons and be prepared to defend our ship!" Haruhi snapped, making everyone wonder whether Ritsu was actually the captain or not. "Unless you want it to sink to the bottom of the ocean." she added, narrowing her carmel colored eyes. Ritsu made a funny noise, grabbing his hat as he began to bellow orders.

Everyone rushed around them, preparing to fight back. Kyouya walked past Ritsu, glasses flashing.

"Just so you know," he said quietly. "I'll take all of your treasure as a fee if this ship sinks." Ritsu groaned, rushing to the wheel.

"Fire!" the enemy pirate captain shouted.

"FIRE ALL!" Haruhi shrieked, grabbing her dagger as pirates from the other ship began to swing over.

Amoung the blasts of the cannons and gunshots from the new arrivals, a shrill scream could be heard from below decks . . .

"**_HIKARU! KAORU!_**"

* * *

A/N: Did anyone catch that One Piece reference? Funny thing about the reporters names, together, they mean New World Times (Shin Warudo Taimuzu). Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone!

- **MinusOne** - thanks for the review! The woman's not from One Piece, she's actually an Ouran character, but she's only shown in two episodes. However, Haruhi frequently mentions her in the series. (hint: she wants to be just like her.)  
- **Tracey4t** - thanks for Favoriting!  
- **Shinu Mae** - thank you! :)

Right, here's something for anyone who wants a part in the story. Only one OC per person please! Maybe two is they come as a pair.

Name (full please, First name first)  
Age (between 12-23)  
Gender  
Race  
Description (facial features ex. freckles, scars, eye color, hair ect.)  
Personality  
Likes/dislikes  
Bad guy/Good guy/Neutral  
Weapons  
Special/Signature Attack

Send them in a PM or they'll be discarded. Thanks!


	19. AN

This story has been discontinued for the time being due to a major edit of all our stories and a general rewriting of all of our stuff.


End file.
